Slytherin's heir
by Vou Hanne
Summary: The time of Tom Riddle at Hogwarts, he is surrounded by faithfully devoted friends. Can he find love in such complicated and dark times?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J.K Rowling. Only some characters and plotlines of this fan fiction belong to me. Nothing more, nothing less…

Chapter 1

On the train

The loud whistle of the Hogwarts express echoed around the platform. Some last students still on it quickly said good bye to their parents and loved ones, hurrying to jump onto the train in time, before it set off, huffing white smoke, and sounding its whistle loudly.

Most parents still stood, smiling, grinning and waving, some teary eyed, as they watched their children embark on a new year, and a new challenge at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Slowly the platform disappeared out of sight, and already some waving parents had disapperated into the white billowing steam, that was issuing from the train.

In a compartment, at the end of the train, sat two girls. The black haired one stood at the window and waved excitedly at the disappearing station, then turned around to gaze at her friend.

"I can't believe that this is already our sixth year!" she shrieked. "It seems like only yesterday, when I was wearing that old shabby hat!"

Her friend snorted, "Yeah, the time has flown, to think how afraid I was, when I first found out that I was a Slytherin!"

They both gazed out of the window at the houses passing by at an enormous speed.

"I was so sad, my parents where so mad!" She giggled at the rhyme and twirled a long strand of blonde hair between her thumb and index finger.

"Come on Beth," the black haired girl retorted, "forget about your parents, they don't matter!" She threw back her ebony curls and stood up.

"I know, Eliza," Beth muttered, but she felt a dull ache in her stomach anyhow.

"Prefect," Eliza grinned wickedly, and opened the compartment door, "Tom, I can't believe it, you have received such an honor!"

The most handsome youth of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was passing the compartment, and he stuck his head in, when Eliza opened the door.

"Why so surprised?" He cooked and eyebrow, "I am the top student after all," he smiled arrogantly.

No one could deny his absolute perfect features. Tom was flawless, as far as all Slytherins where concerned, and no girl in Hogwarts, not even the teachers, could withstand his smiles, which where rare on any occasion.

Sadly Tom was a year younger than Beth and her friends, but that didn't stop him from being the head of their gang.

"Eliza, Bethany," he nodded at them and started along the corridor.

"Tom, wait!" Eliza smiled coyly. "Why don't you join us?" She held open the compartment door, stood aside as Tom strode into the compartment.

Beth's stomach gave an unpleasant jolt , but she was used to this.

She had always felt rather uncomfortable around Tom, and she didn't know why. It most certainly had something to do with his good looks, whenever she saw his eyes, her head felt weak and light.

But something else made her hair stand on end whenever Tom gazed at her, talked to her or simply passed her in the corridor, as if a cold chill followed his every step.

"Oh, Tom!" Eliza gasped and sat down on the seat opposite to him.

"I didn't expect any one else to get it, of course, you have the teachers eating out of your hands." She giggled and gazed at the silver badge glinting from the left side of his chest.

Whatever apprehension Beth felt toward Tom, Eliza didn't seem to share.

"How was your summer?" She smiled the most simpering smile Beth had ever seen in the many years of their friendship, but Tom seemed unaffected. No doubt he thought Eliza attractive; there was no boy in School who hadn't had a crush on her at least once in their time at Hogwarts.

Eliza was beautiful, she had high cheekbones, almond shaped green eyes, milky white skin, and soft raven curls that framed her face. Many men would have melted under her seducing gaze, but not Tom Riddle. He seemed unimpressed, nodding and telling them about his summer at the orphanage.

"The last time I set a foot in that place," he spat, and hissed loudly with anger.

"Dippet is going to pay for keeping me in there for so long!"

"But surely you could have escaped, you being such a good wizard and all." Beth said casually, trying not to look at his grey eyes.

"Sure, but he said that it would be best for me to go there, safest." Tom shook his head and grinned maliciously. "That old weirdo has no idea how much I hate him…"

He seemed to just catch himself before saying more.

"Well," Tom stood up and brushed his cloak stiffly. "I just wanted to tell you about our first meeting this year." Hastily Eliza stood up too, revealing her stomach as she stretched in a mock yawn. The small emerald jewel in her bellybutton ring sparkled in the morning light that flooded through the compartment window.

"Of course," she simpered and looked at him expectantly. Beth still sat, observing the two people in front of her.

"We are meeting in the room of requirement," he hissed these words under his breath, so no one listening from the next compartment could hear them.

"Twelve thirty, second day at school," he said and swiftly made his way out of the sliding door, looking back and catching Beth's eyes. She winced inwardly, but smiled as he nodded and left.

A year at Hogwarts, as she knew them well was yet again standing before her. But this year already looked a bit different. Eliza was craning her neck out of the compartment searching the corridor for any good looking seventh years, as usual. But Tom Riddles unusual interest in Beth, him actually glancing back at her as he left, made Beth curious. What was going to happen at this first meeting in the Room of Requirement?


	2. In the train

Chapter 2

Introductions

As the train bore on, the weather changed drastically. The sun, that had flooded Kings Cross station and platform nine and ¾, now vanished behind dark and foreboding clouds.

Eliza started to fidget in her seat, and would not stay still.

"Why doesn't he like me?" she grumbled, gazing out of the window in the compartment door at the empty corridor.

"He just won't smile at me!" Eliza was exasperated and flung the door open in anger. "I am going to go and find Simon." She pouted and left.

Beth didn't say a word. This was typical Eliza behavior. She needed attention from the opposite sex, as much as she needed food and air. She probably felt neglected, just because one boy didn't react to her smiles.

Shaking her head, Beth stood up, and decided to go and look for her friend. Staying in an empty compartment at the beginning of a new school year, was not a thing she wanted to be doing, but enjoying some time with her friends.

Slowly Beth made her way along the swaying corridor. She had to hold on to the window, as the train lunged into a long curve, making the carriage hang dangerously to one side.

Cursing under her breath, she continued on, throwing glances into each compartment as she passed them.

The compartments held, first and second years, innocent and scared looking. Beth felt like giving them a bit of a fright, so she pointed her wand to the window of one of the compartment doors, and muttered a spell under her breath.

Immediately the glass in the sliding door exploded inward, showering the screaming first years in small glass shards. Grinning to herself, Beth flicked a small splinter off her shoulder, and continued down the hall way. She would teach them how to respect the ancient house of Slytherin.

Approaching the front carriages, the students seemed to become older. Beth saw some third years huddled together in a compartment filled with purple smoke, and a squealing second year burst out of another one, sprouting a mouse tail.

Sneering, when the little girl bumped into her, Beth made her way to just that compartment door, knowing exactly who's making that tail was.

"Shielding, come to join the party?" A young man's sneer came from the far corner of the compartment.

"Of course, why, happy to see me, Avery?" Beth glared at the youth, now grinning at her from behind his mop of blonde hair. He sat, casually on the seat; legs spread wide twirling his wand in one hand.

"Been torturing the little ones again?" Beth snickered, sitting down next to Nott, a tall and lanky fourth year of their house. Nott grimaced and Simon Malfoy, who sat opposite Avery, laughed out loud.

"The poor thing stumbled in by accident," Oliver Avery said mockingly. "I thought I'd show her exactly where she belongs." His mates all laughed, as he pocketed his wand.

"Haven't come across Eliza have you?" Malfoy asked hopefully. His light blonde hair quivered in excitement at the mere thought of Eliza.

"I thought she would be in here," Beth said, and gazed out into the corridor once more in search of her friend.

"She is probably running after Tom," Avery scoffed.

"Why the attitude," Beth turned and smiled at him, her lips curled in pleasure, "jealous?"

"Of course,' Avery laughed. "Who wouldn't be?"

At that moment Eliza entered the compartment, pulling with her Cassandra Nigellus, another member of their little group.

"Oh my, did you see his hair?" Cassandra screeched, holding her hand in front of her mouth, "he looks so cute!"

"You have no idea!" Eliza squashed herself between Beth and Nott, talking excitedly.

"So, who looks so great?" Malfoy asked, rather annoyed.

"Oh, no one," Eliza said, grinning at Cassandra, who sat next to Malfoy. "No one at all," but she winked at Beth, mouthing that she would tell her all about it later, when not in company of her ex- boyfriend.

When the train halted in Hogsmead, the overcast day had turned into a thunderstorm. No one felt particularly like leaving the warm train, and stepping onto the slippery wet platform. The night was dark, and the rain was coming down in bucket loads, as the sixth year Slytherins made their way towards the horseless carriages.

As Beth hurried through the crowd, she could make out a very large figure that hovered in front of her.

"Watch this," she hissed to Eliza, and made her way past all he third years, until she arrived just behind the tall figure about twice her size. Pulling out her wand, Eliza muttered, "Severco," and flourished her wand.

At once, the robes of the large boy, ripped in half, and with a big swirl, flew from his body. Everyone screeched with laughter, as Rubeus Hagrid flung out his arms in vain, trying to catch his robes, before they landed on the muddy ground.

"Nice one," Avery nodded, his eyes glinting from beneath his dripping hair. He brushed some strands out of his eyes and grinned at Beth.

"Seriously Hagrid, you don't want to be showing _that_ off to the crowd!" Beth shouted over the laughter of her friends.

Feeling very heightened in spirit, she continued her way through the wet mass of students, the muffled curses of Rubeus Hagrid following them through the rain.

They found an empty carriage and filed in, all dripping wet and cold. Eliza, Cassandra, Avery and Nott, followed Beth into the dark carriage, as a grumbling Malfoy searched for another one.

"Sorry mate, no space," Nott called, but Malfoy was already gone.

"Don't bother," Eliza said, wringing out her glossy curls onto the floor. Beth noticed every boy's eyes on her friend's wet black hair, and sighed inwardly. Sometimes it was very unnerving to be the friend of a beauty queen.


	3. School begins

Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and not myself, I only own some characters and the plot of this story!

a/n: Thank you very much to my enthusiastic reviewer, master mahgol ! It is great that you love my story and I will definantly finish this fanfic, so dont worry! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Keep it real, Vou Hanne

Chapter 3

At Hogwarts

Arriving in the great hall, Beth felt another lifting of spirit. As bad as the weather was, and as horrible as peeves attempt to bomb them with water balloons seemed, Hogwarts was most definantly Bethany Shielding's Home. The dark walls, and glinting windows seemed to beckon her home, and she felt gratitude as she stepped toward the Slytherin table decorated in green and black. Nothing could make her feel more welcome.

Eliza and Cassandra sat opposite Beth and Nott, Avery who had been the victim of one of peeves water bombs, was swearing under his breath, glaring hatefully through the big doors into the entrance hall.

When all the students where more or less seated, a long line of first years entered the great hall, lead by a very young woman Beth didn't recognize.

"Who's that?" Eliza whispered, but everyone shook their heads. A new teacher it seemed.

When the line of first years passed the Slytherin table, Avery stuck out his foot and made one of the small boys stumble slightly. The youngster glared at Avery, who glared back, making a hissing sound.

The line approached the head of the hall, and the sorting began.

Several new students where sorted into Griffindor, such as Gideon Longbottom and Barbara Shell, but the students soon fanned out, as the hat started shouting all the different houses in turn.

There seemed to be an unusual big amount of first years this year, Beth pointed this out, just as Rufus Scrimgour, the small boy Avery had tripped was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Must have been breeding," Cassandra grinned and showed off her rather sharp teeth. "But most of them look like Mudbloods," she finished.

Avery looked sour. "Dirty little things, shouldn't be allowed to come to Hogwarts anyway-"

But his hate speech of Muggleborns was interrupted by the headmaster standing up and the hall went silent. Professor Armando Dippet looked as frail and old as ever. He spread his arms and started to speak:

"My dear students. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have a few announcements to make, before we embark upon the delicious feats that is awaiting our hungry bellies. As you all know full well, the forest is out of bounds to everyone. Furthermore, our game keeper Ogg, wanted to tell you all, that he is keeping a vicious Snorkak, in his cabin at the moment, so please don't go near it in the next few days.

The normal rules apply to you all, the curfew is as always nine o'clock at night, after which the corridors will be patrolled and all students caught out of bounds will be punished most severely by our caretaker Gregory Filch.

I am also very pleased to introduce to you a new teacher, Miss Tamara Figg, who will be taking over the post of Care of Magical Creatures lessons this year."

He indicated the very young witch, who had lead the first years to the sorting hat.

Miss Figglooked pleased, and waved as the school applauded politely. She had sparkling blue eyes that seemed to take in the whole hall in one sweeping glance.

The headmaster continued as the applause died down.

"That would be all. I can see you are all very hungry, please eat and drink to your hearts content!"

At that the tables filled with the richest foods imaginable. Avery stuck out his hand immediately and helped himself to some roast. Then he offered it to Eliza but set it down at once when she shook her head. Beth slowly reached for some patato mash and frowned to herself. It seemed Avery was the next one to court for her dear friends heart.

As Beth lay in bed that night, Tom Riddle drifted back into her mind. Somehow she guessed that this year would be a bit different to all the others that had passed.

"Psst, Beth," Eliza whispered loudly. Beth opened her four poster bed hangings, and looked at her friend. She was sitting up in her white night gown, her black curls cascading down her shoulders to her thighs.

"Want to know what happened in the train?" She asked lightly. Beth nodded and tip toed to her bed, sitting on the foot end of the bed, facing Eliza.

"Well, we saw Black," she said grinning, "and Cassy made a right fool of herself!" She laughed, but it died down immediately.

"I think she really likes him, you know," she continued hastily. "She told him how good his hair looked, you know how good he looks, and he totally blushed. I think they will be going out together, soon enough." She sighed and pulled at a curl.

"So," Beth was confused, "I already knew that Cassy has the hots for Black, its been like that since winter last school year." She looked at her friend suspiciously.

"Is there by any chance, another thing you want to talk about?"

Eliza, glared at her, but her look softened, and she gazed at her pillow.

"I know you like Avery," she said it as fast as she could.

"What do you mean?" Beth's eyes widened. Had it been so obvious?

"What do I mean, Beth come off it, you have adored him since third year, and, wait, let me finish!" for Beth gasped in protest. "And I think we should do something about it, you and I," she said significantly.

"What do you have in mind?" Beth was skeptical, "Avery likes you, you know that!"

"Yes, I do, and that is why I was thinking of changing your looks a little." She closed her eyes, ready for a blast of foul words, but none came.

Beth sat there, thinking fast.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked again.

"Well, a bit of a make over would be going in the right direction." She smiled and held up a handful of dirty blonde curls that fell lifelessly from Beth's shoulders.

"How about on the week end? You, me and the prefect's bathroom?"


	4. Old enemies

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N:** Thank you very much master mahgol for reviewing again! It is great that you like Beth, I like her too! Irealy like writing about Tom Riddle, because it is such a mystery, and no one really knows what happened before. I am also interested about his love life, and why he hates love so much, so this fanfic is my version of his past... I will try and update as frequently as possible, and as for thecuples...

You will see what happeneswhen youread the story )

And thank you You'reJustJealousCozISoundLikeARockstar for reviewing, happy you like it, it is real fun to write, and great to have some appreciation!

Hope you guys like this chapter, häbets guet, Vou Hanne

Chapter 4

School begins

The first day was as she had expected. They all met up in the great hall for breakfast, just as the postage owls flew in. Beth didn't even bother to look up, as she sat down to spoon out some porridge.

Malfoy was sitting with them again talking animatedly to Nott, just as some sixth year Griffindors passed the table. All Beth's friends looked at them, as they passed and sneered, when their 'chief' looked up.

Markus Potter was a fine build, as fine as Griffindors went. He strode with a kind of assurance that made even a Slytherin think twice before hexing him. His dark brown eyes and prominent black, messy hair, made him nearly as popular with the girls as Avery, maybe even more so.

He looked up with contempt, as some of his gang started to draw their wands.

"No," they heard him murmur, "not here, later!"

Edecombe, who had drawn his wand, let it slip into his robes once more.

"Am I guessing correctly, when I say that you are planning a small get together?" Avery asked, his eyes glinting.

"If you mean, us hexing you into oblivion, then yes, I guess you could call it that." Potter answered smoothly.

"Oh, lovely," Avery's smile turned into a grimace, "I can't wait." And he stood up suddenly, facing Potter chest to chest. Both stared at each other in hatred, but Potter backed down and walked away muttering again, "not here!" to his frisky friend, who had pulled out his wand yet again.

Eliza looked curiously at Beth as they made their way toward the entrance hall after breakfast. She seemed nervous, yet anticipated as she walked toward the great marble stair case.

Beth followed, but looked around, expecting Potters' attack any moment. But it did not occur. The day passed as a normal school day did, the teachers welcoming them to their classes, and warning them of the exceptional workload for sixth years, that lay ahead.

Beth was bored by the second speech when the transfiguration teacher, Professor Dumbledore pressed the importance of doing their homework and practicing every night before they went to bed.

"As if we haven't got anything better to do," Eliza yawned, and Cassandra giggled from her other side.

Beth didn't feel like listening to Dumbledore either. He was an annoyingly precise kind of teacher whom they often saw roaming the corridors when they where out with the gang.

"So what do you think Tom wants to talk to us about?" Eliza whispered.

"I have no idea," Beth answered, quickly concealing the note that had just been passed to her by Avery under the table.

She unfolded it there, slowly, trying not to make a sound. It read:

"WHAT DO YOU THINK OF HEADING POTTER OFF AFTER LUNCH AND ASKING HIM EXACTLY WHAT HIS PROBLEM IS?"

Beth nudged Eliza and showed her the note, who then passed it on to Cassandra. Both of them nodded and she turned around and gave Avery, who was sitting two rows behind them, next to Malfoy the thumbs up.

Sadly it wasn't them, who found Potters gang, but Potter who found them. Just as the lunch bell rang and all the students filed into the entrance hall in order to get to the great hall for lunch, Potter swept in front of Beth, blocking her path.

"Now, you useless peace of snake hive,' she hissed, "what the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is you," Potter retorted, pulling out his wand and standing quite still.

Beth was confused, what had she done to piss Potter off this much?

"Yesterday, when you hexed Hagrid," Potter jugged her memory, "that was really low."

Students started to make a ring around them, jostling and craning their necks for a better view.

"Oh that!" Beth exclaimed, "so you didn't like the view of the brutes underwear. See if I care," she spat, and pulled out her wand as well. She could feel her friends doing the same behind her just as Potter's gang did behind him.

"How would you care, if I did it to you, you stupid bitch?" He yelled and pointed his wand at Beth, but did not say an incantation.

At that moment he gazed into her eyes and Beth felt an awful pain in her chest, just as the first curse hit her in the stomach.

It had come from Grey, who stood behind Potter.

"You coward!" Beth heard Nott cry, as he in turn shot a curse toward the Griffindors.

This was the excuse everyone had been waiting for. Both parties started to hex each other, some dueling in the proper way, others like Malfoy, hitting people in the back when the oponents weren't looking.

Beth stood up, slowly recovering from the stunning spell. Hexes and spells of all colors and sizes, whooshed past her, as she struggled to find her challenger.

Her throat horse with anger, as she began to rain hexes upon Potter, as may and as varied as she could think of.

Being the exceptional wizard he was, he deflected most of her spells, only the body locking charm hit him fully. But one of his friends knew the counter curse and he was facing her in a flash.

"I can't believe you started this without me," Tom's voice said, just above Beth's right ear.

Tom Riddle was standing behind her, flicking his wand lazily. Suddenly all the Griffindors fell to the ground in a full body lock, all of them completely immobile.

"Tom?" Beth gasped, and turned around instantly. Sure enough Riddle stood there, eyes a dazzling shade of light grey. Smiling he pointed at Potter, "next time I will let you finish him off." With that he strode away, robes billowing out behind him.


	5. Tom Marvolo Riddle

Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J.K Rowling

A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews! I am always soo happy when I get feedback from you guys! Thanks soo much, merci beaucoup! Danke viel mal! Special thanks to: Susie Q and master mahgol who reviewed my last chapter! I am happy you liked it and curious of what you think of the next one! So enjoy and review, tell me what you think!

Chapter 5

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Tom had always been a bit of a mystery. He never participated in their duels he never roamed the castle with them, or even studied with them, probably because he was a year younger than Beth and her fellow sixth years. Yet Tom Riddle was the head of their 'gang'.

Naturally they had to have a name, for they where the most feared gang in the school, whom only Potter and his mob of Griffindor cronies dared to confront.

Beth knew, that would it come to a real fight, something where it depended on life and death, most people would back out immediately, especially the Griffindors, for no one stood a chance against Tom Riddle.

He was brilliant, not only at all subjects in school, but at the dark arts as well. Most people thought this branch of magic evil, and illegal, not safe to submit to Hogwarts students, and Beth knew, that they had all reason for these thoughts.

Tom was intelligent, beyond comprehension. He had mastered wordless spell casting since second year, had the knowledge of a seventh year in every subject, and an exceptional sometimes frightening gift for the dark arts.

Knowing that he was special and different, Tom had made a precice selection from his Slytherin friends, forming a group secretly known as the 'Death Eaters'.

"So, what do you think he has planned for this year?" Avery asked them all, as the group, including Beth stood waiting for Tom, in the room of requirement, the next evening.

"I hope it has something to do with Potter and an instant death," Beth muttered, lounging on the sofa in the far left corner.

The room of requirement was only one of the many places that the Death Eaters met. Tom seemed to find it better, if they stayed unpredictable, especially with Dumbledore patrolling the corridors, Tom had a special kind of apprehension towards their Transfiguration teacher.

To this occasion, the room had changed itself into a small, dimly lit lounge room. The candles floating in the air were black and sparse, so that the corners remained dark and gloomy.

Green leather sofas lined each wall, and a big space in the middle left enough room to stand and practice dark spells and rather illegal magic.

"I wonder why he cares so much for the bloody big oaf?" Nott spat, "I mean who gives a rat's arse about what happens to him anyway, he is as thick as a brick wall, when it comes to magic."

Everyone laughed, Cassandras high pitched giggle carried through the stone walled room, and ripped at Beths nerves. That girl was not much smarter than Hagrid, in fact, she had failed nearly all her OWL's last year, only just scraping a pass in Care of Magical Creatures, and Divinations, which barely enabled her to continue her studies at Hogwarts.

She shook her head in annoyance. Maybe she was being to harsh on Cassy, maybe Potters actions were getting to her.

At that moment Riddle appeared through the door at the right side of the room. He wore his invisibility cloak, and threw it off as soon as the door locked itself behind him.

"So, what was that brawl all about?" He demanded, staring around the room. Everyone fell silent, and looked at the floor. Beth felt the hatred again, and the fear.

Why had she joined this freaky little gang in the first place?

She couldn't remember, nothing really mattered when Tom was angry.

"Seriously, on the first day?" He asked, standing in their midst, the rest of them sitting all around on the sofas.

Beth looked up at him, her blue eyes fixed on his grey ones. When he met her gaze, she saw his pupils grow white hot and red as they did when he was angry.

"I said, don't attract to much unwanted attention upon yourselves! It is important to stay under the radar, this year, especially this year!" He hissed, looking Beth straight in the eye.

"This year is very important, this year is special. I told you to keep it on the low down, it is very vital for what I have planned this year!"

Beth frowned slightly and looked around at her friends. Everyone seemed just as confused as herself.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what have you got in store for this year?" Avery asked from the shadows.

"You will know in due time," Tom relaxed a little and sat on an armchair in front of them. "The main thing is, that you keep out of the immediate lime light, Dumbledore is already keeping a close eye on us since last winter. Don't act as if anything is too different though, he will notice that as well."

"But why do you care so much about Dumbledore and what he thinks?" Cassandra asked.

"He is the enemy." Tom answered simply, and smiled shrewdly when Beth glanced at him in surprise.

"Is there anything else we need to know at the moment?" She asked and started to rise, for her hair was standing on end at the back of her neck, something wasn't quite right. Tom seemed very calm, but she saw, that he had something planned beyond anything they had ever dared before, something seriously dangerous.

"No." Tom glared at her, his dark eyes practically glowing at her from beneath his black hair.

"Well then I am off to bed," she yawned demonstratively and walked towards the door.

"What about you Eliza?" She turned and saw her friend walk towards her glaring in a meaningful way.

"Yes, I am tired as well," she seized Beth's arm at the door and pulled her into the corridor. "Beth, what were you thinking?" she hissed, pulling her friend down towards the dungeons.

"I don't know," she sighed and pulled her arm away.

"Well, you are crazy, going up against Tom like that!" Eliza shivered and started jogging down the stairs towards the Slytherin common room. "Did you see the way he stared at you? I would have been scared out of my wits."

"I was," Beth replied, quickening her pace so she could keep up with her friend, "the way he was talking today made me think he is…"

"Shh," Eliza clasped a hand over her friend's mouth and muttered the password to the stone wall. "Not here!"

They both made their way immediately into the girl's dormitory, and sat on Eliza's bed, with the hangings firmly shut.

"The way he talked about his secret plan today, it sounded as if he is planning something really big, something really dangerous." Beth gazed at the pillow in her hands. Maybe she was over reacting, maybe Tom was just planning another Dementor attack on the Gryffindor common room, or the kidnapping of another first year.

"I agree," Eliza murmured. Beth glanced at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"He seemed so cold, so distanced and really angry that we had the row today."

"Yes, but we have rows with Potter all the time, I thought we weren't supposed to change our habits, so Dumbledore doesn't notice…" Eliza grumbled and sighed.

"I know," Beth gazed at her blue eyes. "Let's just see what happens…"


	6. Boy trouble

I do not own Harry Potter only the awesome J.K. Rowling does.

I Only own some characters and plotlines.

A/N: Thank you very much to:

Susie Q: Yes she does know both his sides, as only his closest followers do. This separates her from 'all the other' girls at Hogwarts who have naive crushes on him, not knowing his dark and rather deadly side. As to why she still likes him, well only time will tell…. )

Ahkenasahmen: Thanks, happy that you like it!

LaNi-GoLDfiSh: )

And last but not least Lauressa, it is a great pleasure writing this for you guys, and I hope you can forgive me for not updating for a while. Christmas and New Year swept me away on holidays, but now I am back with an extra long chappie!

Please Enjoy!

Yours, Vou Hanne

Chapter 6

Boy trouble

The first week went by without another disturbance. All Beth's friends started to understand exactly why the sixth year was known as the one of the hardest years, leading up to their NEWT's end exams in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

Especially in Transfiguration and Potions, the homework was already piling up high, when Beth, Eliza, Avery and another friend called Helmut Mulciber made their way towards the great hall for dinner on Friday night.

"I can't believe Slughorn thinks we can do two essays on one weekend," Eliza groaned and sat down. Avery sat next to her and glanced at the Griffindor table where Potter and his friends sat, joking and laughing.

"Well, you can say goodbye to your weekends from now on," Beth grimaced and reached for the potato-mash. "There will be no more haunting the corridors for you Avery!"

She grinned as he glared at her, but his expression softened, when Eliza giggled.

"Yeah Avery," she said, "no more hanging out with the Bloody Baron." Both girls smiled at his frown, and watched him dig into his meat pie.

"You know what? I think Merrythought is going to retire." Mulciber grunted, as their old Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher slowly crossed the hall, leaning heavily on her stick. "A small billow of wind and she would fall over!" He grunted again, and some pie sprayed over the table Eliza wrinkled her nose and edged away, closer to Avery, much to his delight.

Beth furrowed her brow, but Eliza didn't notice her friend's disapproval and leaned her head on Avery's shoulder.

"I am so tired of school already," she mumbled. Avery smirked and bit into a piece of bread. "I wish it were at least warm enough, so we could sit at the lake…" She trailed off in thought, looking at the dark window panes and the rain that pounded against them.

"Well," Beth stood up and grabbed her bag vigorously, knocking over a small first year as she did so. The little girl stood up and ran at the sight of the sixth year Slytherin's gazing at her.

"I will be in the library doing Slughorn's essay on Felix Felicis." She made her way quickly past a group of third year Hufflepuff's and climbed the marble staircase glaring at everyone who passed her by.

It was her personal duty as a Slytherin, to make life as miserable as possible for all younger students, in fact, all students not in her own house. Everybody practically expected you to be nasty, so why not give them the satisfaction of being right?

Beth turned a corner and bumped straight into Tom, who bounced back in surprise as he saw her. He seemed to have been deep in thought, because Tom Riddle didn't normally walk into people, it was just too clumsy a thing to do for such an accomplished wizard.

"Bethany," he said amazed, "what re you doing here?" He seemed to regain his composure fast enough, his eyes narrowed in their usual fashion.

"I was on my way to the library," she answered a bit confused by his suspicions.

"Ah, but of course," he smiled at her and Beth's heart skipped a beat. Any girl in Hogwarts would have paid Galleons to be in her shoes right now.

"Well, then, see you in classes," and he quickly made his way around the next corner, leaving the corridor empty and a confused Bethany in his wake.

"Beth, what are you doing?" A voice whispered from behind a book case a few hours later. Beth turned around to see Cassandra and Eliza hiding from Mrs. Colt, the librarian.

"I am writing an essay, isn't that obvious?" She hissed, not taking her eyes off the pargement in front of her.

"Well, we are having a little get-together, you know where…" Cassy whispered as Eliza giggled and both of them tried not to laugh out loud. They both acted so silly sometimes!

"Have fun then," Beth retorted. "I am not coming."

"Beth, come on, it will be fun! Lestrange got some fire whiskey and butter beer, please!" Eliza sounded genuine enough, but Beth didn't feel like getting drunk, or watching Avery take advantage of Eliza when she had a bit too much alcohol.

"Forget it," Beth insisted. "Get out before she sees you and gives you an even longer ban." She heard Cassy and Eliza sigh, then footsteps and then silence. Mrs. Colt stood up to scrutinize some old books in the Magical Herbs section, sometimes shooting a suspicious glance in the Slytherin's direction.

After about half an hour of this annoying feeling of being watched, Beth packed her bags and slowly made her way to the dungeons.

_Maybe I should take a short look at what they are doing_, she thought to herself upon arriving at a corridor, where she could either go to the common room, or to the room of Requirement. Just a glance…

She walked into the small room, expecting exactly what she saw. About ten Slytherins, most of them in the sixth and seventh years, sat slouching around on three big sofas which lined the dark walls. The room was quite small, so everyone was close and they all had a bottle of butter beer or a glass of whiskey in their hands.

"Wow, Shielding, what are you doing here?" Avery grumbled, sitting next to Eliza on the sofa with a glass of whiskey at his lips. "I thought you weren't coming..." He looked a bit annoyed, but that might have been the shadows of the sparse candles that where floating in every corner.

"I decided to keep an eye on you guys," she said hastily, sitting down next to Dominic Nott who was lounging on one of the green leather sofas which the room had produced at their request. She looked around the room, all of the Death Eaters where present except Tom Riddle of course. He was probably hidden in some deep corner of the library's forbidden section reading up on forbidden, dark curses and potions. It was a bit bizarre that he kept to himself so much, a lone young man, though he had his faithful friends at his disposal. Beth realized that they did have a weird relationship with their ring leader. It wasn't the same as with Potter and his gang.

Tom was the head and they followed.

Tom was the instructor, and they the execution.

Tom was the boss, and they the faithful servants.

Why was she thinking of Tom so much? It was as if he had imprinted himself into her mind, when he knocked into her earlier. She sighed and took the glass of spirits that Peter Lestrange, a sixth year, handed to her, and then took a big sip.

Maybe she was being too hard on herself. Tom's looks were well known for being the most alluring of the whole school. All the other girls knew Tom only as the tall, handsome, shy, intelligent and helpful person he played in front of the school. He had charisma that flattered even the teachers, especially Professor Slughorn, the potions master, but also the female ones such as the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Merrythought and the Herbology teacher Professor Beckett.

It wasn't a big surprise that her thoughts lingered on him, his black hair and same coloured eyes. Though his skin was pale it gave him an alluring sense of mystery and secrecy, that every girl yearned to uncover, though no one had ever been able to claim him her own. This was probably one of the reasons why Eliza was so fascinated with Tom, he had never ever been seen alone in the company of a girl, never had he talked to Beth alone, but for today, it had been the first time.

_Ha_, she thought to herself, _there is a first time for everything_. She suddenly noticed a hand waving in front of her face and looked up into Nott's eyes.

"What?" she asked, taking another sip out of the glass, for whatever was in there made her feel nice, warm and comfortable in her seat.

"Where have _you_ been? Anyway, we just asked you, if you like the music?" he laughed and drained his glass. Beth looked around and saw everyone gazing at her.

"Cool," she lied. The music was horrible, some dark heavy metal that sounded more like a chain saw than actual music, but Avery liked it and she couldn't insult him whilst his green eyes penetrated hers so severely.

After about another hour of sitting there, listening to the music and occasionally laughing at Avery's crude jokes about Muggleborns, Beth decided it was time to go to bed. She looked at Eliza and saw her friends head rolling on Avery's shoulder. He was looking very pleased with himself and put an arm around her, as she went limp on his side.

Beth frowned as she saw his arm snake around her friends thigh, and stood up immediately pulling out her wand.

"I think it is time for Eliza and me to go back to the common room," she said firmly, walking towards her friend's unconscious body.

"Its okay," Avery said mildly, "I will take her down in just a minute."

The music went silent as Beth shook her head.

"No way," she said firmly, "I am taking her now." Beth's heart began to beat faster. Suddenly she noticed that they were only three girls in the room. One of them unconscious and the other one giggling and very preoccupied in Malfoy's arms.

Cassy did the most stupid things when she was drunk, things she ended up regretting later. As usual it was Beth's call to save them and prevent the worst.

"Cassy, I think it is time to go now," Beth emphasized the word 'now', and performed a hovering charm on Eliza, as she moved towards the door.

Avery for a moment looked as though he were going to pull his own wand out, but refrained looking thunderous. Beth grabbed Cassy's arm and steered her out of the door, Eliza's limp body following them into the dark corridor.

Safely back in the girl's dormitory she put Cassy and Eliza to bed, falling into her own with a sigh. Beth was happy that she had gone to the party after all and shuddered to think what would have happened if she hadn't taken both her friends away from that room.

The alcohol in her own blood, soon made her sleepy and she drifted off, firmly making up her mind that Avery wasn't the man she was prepared to fall for after all.


	7. Will's and Won'ts

I do not own Harry Potter only the awesome J.K. Rowling does.

I Only own some characters and plotlines.

A/N: Thanks to master mahgol: Here is a fast update, just for you, please enjoy!

And grounded angel, hope you like this chapter, please review guys, you know it makes my day! )

Have a good one,

Vou Hanne

Chapter 7

Will's and Won'ts

Saturday turned out to be just like Friday, the rain pounding the window panes with the occasional thunder that could be heard from a distance.

Eliza, Bethany and Cassandra were sitting in the far corner of the library, trying hard to proceed in their two essays for Slughorn, but getting nowhere.

"I've got such a headache!" Cassy complained, holding her head in both hands. She looked exhausted, just the way Beth felt.

"We've been sitting here for hours and I haven't even finished the paragraph on side-effects Felix Felicis can produce if taken in excess amounts," she seemed on the verge of tears, but knew better than to cry in front of their fellow Slythein's, who where seated at the table next to them.

Walter Rosier, Alexej Dolohov and Allan Black sat at the table nearest the girls, throwing them occasional curious glances. These three Slytherin's weren't in the Death Eater's gang, didn't really belong to the dark group Tom had founded, but frequently accompanied the friends on a Hogsmead trip to Honeydukes or the Hog's Head, a pub that wasn't frequently visited by Hogwarts students and an ideal spot talk and plot new ideas. The tree young men now so concentratedly interested in their books, had helped the Death Eaters with some small activities here and there, mostly patrolling corridors and making sure that no one was in sight when Avery looked a first years into the vanishing cabinet.

"Cassy, just go over and ask him," Eliza hissed through her teeth, for Cassandra had turned red, at the sight of Black, gazing at her yet again.

"I can't," she said, making a face and burring her nose in 'Advanced Potion Making'.

"Of course," Beth glanced at the nearby table and back at her friend. "He has been looking at you for the past hour and a half! Seriously, this would be the time, if ever," she put down her book and indicated Black, jerking her head in his direction.

"Stop it," Cassy shrieked, "you are making me laugh."

"No kidding," Beth grinned and brushed some blonde strands out of her eyes. "Come on, forget your pride and just go!" She smiled at her friend, happy to see her tears gone, replaced by an excited grin.

Cassandra bit her lip and put down her book.

"Okay, I will do it, if you get rid of his friends," she smiled in Black's direction again, but looked away once more.

"No problem," Eliza said, stood up and walked towards the table, swinging her hips and smiling alluringly. "Excuse me," she pouted, "can one of you guys come and help me carry a really heavy book, I can't seem to get it out of the shelf."

Rosier and Dolohov both stood up immediately, bumping into each others shoulders as they followed Eliza between some distant book shelves.

Cassy stood up whilst Beth hid behind her book. She heard her friend's steps halt before the neighbouring table, then some whispered words, a squeal and running footsteps. When she looked up, Beth saw Cassy heading out of the library, Black in his seat frowning after her and Eliza, peeking out from the _Dragons_ section.

Beth quickly stood up, ready to follow Cassy, but Eliza held her arm, and shook her head.

"I think it is better to leave her alone." They both packed up their bags, including Cassy's spread out pargement rolls and headed off to the dungeons, sending malicious glances in the boys direction as they left. Beth couldn't stop herself from muttering some obscene words, as she passed Black. How dare he reject her friend!


	8. The prefect's bathroom

Chapter 8

The prefect's bathroom

"Look, it will be okay, she just needs some time," Eliza sighed and slid into the big swimming pool-like bathtub. "Cassy is one of those people who don't dwell on such things, she will move on like that." She snapped her fingers and a bubble landed on her dainty little nose.

"Yeah, I suppose you are right," Beth said, but a strange feeling told her otherwise. She felt like Cassy and Black were meant to be together, some bizarre dreams had told her the same.

Both girls were relaxing in the hot water of the prefect's bathtub. Tom had given them the password, after Eliza had battered her eyelids at him. Of course her friend saw this as a victory, but Beth failed to mention that Tom had flashed a lopsided and very cute grin at her, after Eliza turned her back to talk to Avery.

They had the room to themselves now, the crystal chandelier glinted and a towering mass of bubbles threatened to suffocate them. Beth hadn't been able to stop her friend from opening every single tap aligning the big marble bath and Eliza looked content opposed to Beth, who saw the mass of bubbles more as a threat to her health than a relaxing remedy against all the stress.

"Well, Cassy has changed boyfriends as often as you do your socks. I know for a fact, that Miquel Thomas told Trevor Longbottom, that Bert Hallow likes her eyes."

Beth rolled _her_ eyes, but not quite fast enough.

"Beth, seriously, you wouldn't understand what its like!" Eliza gasped exasperatedly.

"The embarrassment when someone turns you down, the mortification, the humiliation-"

Well, I doubt if you have much experience in that area either, can't remember anyone turning _you_ down before!" Beth remarked.

"Well, I can imagine…"

"Oh please," Beth groaned. "I don't want this conversation right now, I am tired and a little stressed out because of Potions, please give me a break!" Beth closed her eyes.

There followed a long silence, which no one broke, except the occasional dripping of a tap, or the simpering of the mermaid in the portrait on the wall.

"Well, I think we should get started."

Beth opened her eyes and looked at her friend.

"Fine, what do you have in mind?" she asked a bit sceptically.

"First of all, we have to cut your hair a bit." Beth nodded silently which motivated Eliza to go on. "Then we should use some of my pimple-prim potion. And then, we could do your make up. You know, so we can figure out what works for next week."

Beth frowned but let herself be pulled out of the bath. She wrapped a soft, fluffy white towel around herself and sat on one of the chairs in front of the majestic mirror that covered one of the walls. She grinned, seeing the concentrated look upon Eliza's face.

"Well, how short do you want it?" Eliza asked.

"About here?" Beth indicated her left shoulder and Eliza nodded.

"Here goes nothing!"

Beth watched as Eliza slowly cut her hair. She did this with her wand, creating some amazing special layering effects, spells Beth hadn't a clue even existed.

"Shnideryo," Eliza muttered, as the last hairs fell to the ground.

"What do you think?" She asked. Beth scrutinized her hair; it felt good, being rid of it, somehow her old self started to fall to the ground as well, leaving a newer, cleaner and jumpier Beth behind.

"How about you cut some more?" Beth grinned and put her finger near her earlobe.

Eliza's mouth dropped.

"Are you sure?" She seemed doubtful, but excited at the same time.

"Of course, and if I don't like it, I can always use a hair-lengthening potion!" Beth replied.

"Okay, Eliza grinned and hoisted up her towel, which was slipping down slowly. Any boy at Hogwarts would have killed to see her at that moment, Beth thought, as she gazed at her friends' reflection.

Eliza continued the intensive operation biting her lip in concentration. Beth could see the hard work her friend was putting into this job and at the end she had a wonderful result. Beth's hair was short, shorter than any girl's at Hogwarts and she felt great.

"Come on, stand up and turn around," Eliza grinned and took a step back. Beth stood up and stepped over the blonde strands lying at her feet. She let her fingers run through her short hair and sighed. It felt so liberating and scary at the same time. Like you just jumped off a cliff and didn't know what was waiting at the bottom.

"Gosh," Eliza sighed. "It looks beautiful." Beth giggled and nodded, her friend was right, she looked completely different.

Suddenly Beth could see her cheekbones, her neck and ears. She touched the soft skin of her temple and grinned, this was revolutionary, this felt amazing.

"Everyone will talk about you," Eliza said, sitting on the rim of the bath, "Avery will notice you, I am sure!" She smiled.

Beth gazed at her own reflection. Her once so long dirty blonde strands where gone. She was left with short hair, standing out prickly at the back to all sides, and longer fringe which she could barely put behind her ears, so some strands fell sexily into her eyes. Suddenly she was aware of her own very blue eyes and shivered as the image of Tom's grey ones passed her mind.

"Eliza, I love it!" Beth exclaimed. She ran over and hugged her friend tight. It felt great to be there, right at that moment with her best friend by her side, nothing seemed impossible, no challenge too big, not even Tom Riddle seemed as completely untouchable as before anymore.

Suddenly the room was filled with a strange wailing. Both Beth and Eliza looked around in surprise at the portrait of the mermaid upon the wall.

"Well, I think it is an absolute hideous thing!" The mermaid yelled. "How could someone cut their hair, their beautiful long wonderful sleek, stunningly blonde hair?"

Beth huffed and turned towards her in a rage, "Did I ask for your opinion?"

"I need no invitation, I am the image of femininity. Look at yourself, you ought to be ashamed, you are no woman, your hair is as short as a man's" the mermaid called.

"What do you know, you stupid sardine. Go show your breast to someone else and fuck off!" Beth took a step towards the painting raising her wand in warning.

The mermaid continued to wail and tears fell from her eyes. "Women are meant to have long hair, you defy us all, you ruin our image, you are not worthy to be called a woman!" She started to call out. "Leave this room, leave!" And she began to howl so loud that both girls quickly packed up their clothes and ran out of the bathroom, into the corridor wearing nothing but the fluffy white towels.


End file.
